mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lpchester9
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:German77 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kjhf (Talk) 23:13, October 8, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. clicks negotiate click trades with my on my talk page 00:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Trade If you want pipes you can buy it in My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store they are a great price. 00:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to my trade post Thank you for shopping. but next time please order in my shop. (Link in my signature.)-- 18:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Shop I changed your shop a bit and your page. Hope you don't mind. (I can change it back if you want.) -- 12:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ohh that was you its no problem i just need a little help advertising sig I just noticed you need a sig just give me the colors and I make you one.-- 02:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks ok how about green and blue thx but how do i use it :done just follow this steps: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type /sig}} into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User: /sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 02:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) /sig}} -- 17:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) check out my new store i have a awesome new store called lp's trade shop check it out-- 18:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:200 Strawberries I will take them if you want.-- 19:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) just accept my friend request -- 19:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Moved Untitled.jpg to Untitled2.jpg Untitled.jpg was already in use by another user. I have copied your file to Untitled2.jpg and fixed up the link on your page. Please try to avoid uploading images with a name in use by another user unless you really want to make a new version of the image. Thanks 19:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) sry man i didnt know i wont do it again -- 19:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:200 Strawberries Your on my list!-- 19:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Awesome man i can give you almost anything for ranks 1-3 have fun -- 20:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) you should make your page better...-- 20:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) how can you please help me -- 20:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH You DESTROYED MY SIG GAME!-- 20:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) what how i didnt do anything You were the last one to make an edit.Don't be sorry,I'm not mad anymore.Could you help me fix it?Thanks,-- 21:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hmm ok i didnt know i did anything -- 21:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops,maybe you didn't.-- 02:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) support your support is not working @ hanks shop-- 21:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that myself.By the way,thanks for putting up that ad on my shop on your page.Thanks,-- 02:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Buy From Newbie Trades!!! Hello Lp.Want to buy from Newbie Trades?-- 04:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) no man i cant use ur items but i will help advertise youre store. -- 14:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) click tradesi ha have the best click trades in this wiki i will give up to 200 clicks for only 100 in return so buy youre clicks now their is a link in my sig -- 14:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For Barnstar Thanks for the barnstar. 15:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) no problem dude i like youre page -- 15:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) nice page Yes Yes you can supply my store!! Thank you! 15:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) youre welcome its no problem tell me when you need things -- 15:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok.:-) 15:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) aight man and if you need anything from my store just ask -- 15:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) my store has great deals on clicks you can gett 200 clicks from me for only 100 clicks to me. -- 16:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 22:20, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Avatar All you need to do to keep it is to use it on one of your pages :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) like that -- 23:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) i just got 200 edits guys i just goe my 200th edit!!!! -- 23:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC)